


Lab Rät

by W0rlds_Away



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Bright x SCP-035, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0rlds_Away/pseuds/W0rlds_Away
Summary: "You dumb bitch~"Okay, so this was just a crackfic at first,  but became serious. I don't know, but enjoy I guess?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. || Chapter One ||

The Muffled screams of one Jack Bright rang out through the destroyed halls of the facility. He had barely dodged a door that came down, clamping around his foot. Trying not to move much, he laid there, the medallion gracing the cold metal floor. His vision began to get fuzzy, but then he realized. He forgot to breathe. Gulping hungrily, he devoured mouthfuls of air.

‘Okay, you’re okay.’ So, he quickly yanked his foot out, and watched his shoe get destroyed under the press. ‘Damn toaster. Okay, so you should be on… floor 4 or something? Yeah. That seems about right.’ They sat up, and then checked his ankle. Luckily, it was just bruised. ‘Surprise after surprise, huh.’

Next, he pulled his heavy body up. Bright always despised pain. ‘That’s cringe.’ Turning around, he then saw a sight to behold. His face scrunched up, and let out a barely audible “Ew” at the sight of the destroyed body before him. How he didn’t notice it earlier was beyond him. The smell was foul, and Corpse was unrecognizable. He knew the builder bear would have a field day with this.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he scooted around the body, and hurried out of there. He tried to keep as quiet as possible. With the rush, however, they were kinda failing. Soon, another pair of footsteps greeted him. His limping form jumped behind a corner, and covered his face to hide his breathing.

The footsteps were walking at a casual pace, and they had a bit of a click to them. It was confusing, until they turned the corner. He jumped out, and tackled the person. He hissed in pain, dragging in a hefty breath. He stared down at the person. His hateful glare carved itself into them. It took a moment to realize who they- no. Who it was. He had scp 035 under him. 

With a hitched breath, he rolled off of it. He got up, and gave a signature smirk to the mask fixated on a scientist’s face. Frozen in place, it was as if time stood still. Soon, the silence was broken. The beast soon jeered in a mocking tone, “ Oh, look who it is! Isn’t it a pleasure, Doctor Bright~. “ Man, he forgot how sleezy the scp was. It was standing now, and was slowly going closer to him.

“Indeed!” They soon enough pointed at the mask and then cried out dramatically, “Oh, wouldn’t it be a shame if I…” he shoved 035 out of the way, and began to limp down the hall. ‘Damn this broken meatsack.’ Of fucking course, in his rush he tripped over the fucking dead man just there. He tripped, almost made it, and fell onto his back. With the air knocked out of his lungs, he was helpless as it recovered and came to him. 

The scp crouched down to him, and chidded him. “Ah ah ah, little doctor. How about you help me,” a hand caressed his face, before jerking his head towards the monster, “ And I let you live. After all, it would be a shame if I just snapped your neck~” a slight flush glazed Jack’s face. Out of anger or whatever, he couldn’t tell. ‘Aw shit, here we go again.’


	2. || Chapter Two ||

The cold glare of 035 burrowed into him. ‘Well fuck me with a chainsaw.’ He had a choice, at least. He didn’t have any other vessels here, and he can’t remember the last time he was even allowed to have another vessel. So, he had to take it. He knew he was going to regret this later. He begrudgingly responded, “Okay, okay. Yeash. I get it, Drama king. I’ll work with you.”

035 held it’s hand down to him, and pulled Bright up. Muttering under his breath, he looked at it hesitantly. From just being around it, he was getting a gradual headache. Oh, and on another note, he was covered in blood. ‘Fucking fantastic!’ So, he quickly turned around and kicked the corpse. I think what was its arm just fell off of the once living human

But, as karma had it, it was the bad foot. He let out a hiss and leaned against the wall. An amused chuckle sounded off behind him. “Fuck Oooooff!” he groaned out, only making the scp laughed louder. He turned around, facing Mr. Masky. After letting out a sigh, he then asked, “Okay. So, where to?”

035 just gestured to him to follow, and the two began to wander down the hall. The deformed walls seemed to drive in that horror movie aesthetic. ‘Would it be gay or masturbation if I fucked a clone of myself?’ As he pondered this important question, another thought popped into his head. He loosely knew the scp, but had no clue about how it worked. Hm.

Bright cleared his throat, “Hey, this might be an awkward question, but could I touch your weird black goop?” he didn’t even wait for an answer. He reached forward, and touched the mysterious liquid. It was some off brand acid. A harsh moan escaped his throat. Like, it wasn’t a thing out of pain. It was erotic.

He jerked his hand back, and his face bloomed into a bright rose. A snort came out, before he busted into laughter. The mask just stared at him, confused. “Did… Did you just get off to being burned by me?” The shell-shocked scp asked, before following Jack in laughing.

“Hey, Masky~ Wanna get sum fuck?” He quizzed, a smug look on his face. 

035 just jabbed back, “Sooo, you’re into acid AND dead bodies?”   
Then it hit them. 

Oh. 

OH. 

The vessel was dead. 

“Okay, no. But, you’re kinda alive! How illegal would it be?! Wait, could you even get it up?”

The two bickered back and forth, going down the halls, and then they went silent. There was something moving in the corridors. So, preparing to run, they moved as quietly as they could. But, then 035 noticed something. There were multiple footsteps. So, he went away from Bright, Stepping into the center of the halls and said, “Hey Doc.”


End file.
